


Asstolfo and Asstolfo Revenge

by Boomerangfish2



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Absorption, Cum Digestion, F/M, Impregnation, Reformation, Unbirth, Vore, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomerangfish2/pseuds/Boomerangfish2
Summary: Astolfo absentmindedly pisses off a servant in Chaldea- and the payback is sweet.Mordred uses gender neutral pronouns in this. Just to be safe.
Relationships: Astolfo | Rider of Black/Mordred | Saber of Red
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Asstolfo and Asstolfo Revenge

Astolfo did not know how he got in this predicament.  
He groaned as he rubbed his full belly, aware of the person that was sitting inside of it currently. If they ever got out, there was going to be hell to pay, and he knew it.  
So, why not just digest them now, return them to the throne, and hope Master doesn't miss them? That seemed to be the best plan.  
"Astolfo! Let me out of here this instant!" the voice inside him kicked with their powerful feet, their boots currently in Astolfo's hands with the strings swaying in the breeze.  
"Ah, sorry Mordred... I don't know how to work this thing!" Astolfo laughed, trying to change the subject. "Uh... lovely weather we've been having!"  
"I wouldn't know it, you idiot, because it's fucking hot inside you!"  
Astolfo rubbed his stomach and tried to think as hard as he possibly could.  
"But... I really don't know how to get you out, Mordred. I'm sorry, buddy."  
A primal scream erupted from Astolfo's belly.  
"YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS FROM THE INSIDE!!"  
Just as promised, Astolfo got some kicks to the gut and he collapsed, emitting a high pitched yelp. He dropped the boots he had in his hand and rubbed his butt after the impact.  
"How was I supposed to know that if I jumped from my hippogriff and landed on you with my ass that you would go up inside of me??"  
Mordred sighed audibly.  
"Because normal FUCKING PEOPLE DON'T DO THAT!!!"  
The hamster in Astolfo's mind began to run the wheel, powering up his memory.  
He had landed on Mordred, and his cute little butt had just swallowed Mordred's head! He grunted, not knowing what he had just done, and took Mordred's chest inside of him too! By that time, Astolfo had been sitting on the ground with the rest of the Knight of Betrayal trapped in his asscheeks. He grunted as his ass sucked up Mordred all by itself! He sighed in pleasure at this unexpected sensation as the scourge of Camelot disappeared into his tight, pink asshole.  
"Well, I'm sorry Mordred. I won't do this again, probably!" Astolfo tried to apologize.  
"Let me out or my father will come looking for me!" Mordred yelled.  
"Poor Mordred... oh well, I'll just have to wait here, rub my big belly, and wait for them to digest."  
Astolfo laid down on his back carefully, then began to rub his belly. Mordred was digesting and not putting up half the fight they were before.  
"Sorry Mordred... maybe you'll forgive me the next time you're summoned..."  
As Mordred gurgled away, Astolfo could've swore he heard "Dumb... twink..." before Mordred was digested into him.  
Astolfo's stomach shrank slowly as Mordred returned to the Throne of Heroes. Undeterred, he jumped up feet first and laughed.  
"That was a weird adventure! Well, time to go off to the next one. C'mon, Hippogriff!"  
The beast cawed and Astolfo leapt onto its back and took off.  
The boots that were left behind were the only evidence of what took place. 

\---

Revenge was going to be so sweet.  
So thought Mordred, Knight of Betrayal, as they materialized in Chaldea once more. They greeted their master once again and made their way straight to their objective- the pink twink that had sent them back to the Throne in such an inglorious way.  
Mordred knocked on the door and Astolfo answered.  
"Hey there- eep!"  
Astolfo shut the door quickly with the panel beside of it. The whoosh of it closing deterred Mordred not at all.  
Mordred actually opened the door with their mighty strength- manually. The door was trying to close again, but could only do so after Mordred stopped holding it open and stepped inside.  
Astolfo was cowering on the other side.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry-" he whimpered.  
"SHUT IT!" Mordred yelled.  
Astolfo looked like he was about to cry. Mordred's expression immediately softened.  
"I'm not here for revenge, Astolfo. In fact, I'm here to give you something."  
Astolfo wiped away a tear, then looked at Mordred.  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
Mordred chuckled as they unbuttoned their jean shorts.  
"This."  
Mordred's dong slid out of their shorts and Astolfo was impressed. It was a soft 5 inches, and only getting harder. Astolfo's eyes widened as the dick hardened.  
"Well well, Mordred old pal, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't interested..." Astolfo said with a mischevious glimmer in his eye.  
"All yours. My treat. Yours, rather." Mordred said, softly stroking their dick. It was growing under their tender touch.  
Astolfo came and finished the job. His hands made it fully erect at about 8 inches. Astolfo licked his lips as he leaned in to lick the dick.  
Astolfo's mouth was engulfing Mordred's shaft soon after, as the knight breathed heavily. Astolfo winked, clearly enjoying the sensation of Britain's famous traitor's dick in his mouth. Mordred's hand slowly gripped the back of Astolfo's head.  
"Oi, fuck..." Mordred gasped.  
Astolfo chuckled a bit as he temporarily took the meat out of his mouth.  
"Pretty good, huh?"  
Mordred nodded lazily.  
"Very good... now, choke on the once and future cock of Britain."  
"Yes- gfjjfgm!" Astolfo tried to say as Mordred's powerful cock was rammed down his throat.  
It was hard to tell who enjoyed it more, Astolfo or Mordred. Mordred found themselves having more fun than expected.  
"Puah!" Astolfo made a noise as he broke contact with the cock to look in Mordred's eyes.  
"Cum for me, my King. Fill my belly with the load of Britain."  
Ohh, that was just too much for Mordred. As soon as Astolfo put the dick back inside, Mordred was tugging on his head and thrusting heavily.  
Mordred began to grunt and cum down Astolfo's throat, holding his head down on their cock to swallow up everything. Astolfo eventually freed himself and some cum splattered on his chest. He swallowed and began to breathe hard.  
"Wow... that sure was a lot, Mo-san! Thanks so much... Ugh, I think I got a tummyache."  
Astolfo was rubbing his full stomach, containing a lot more Mordred jizz than expected. He had also cum himself, shooting sticky mess on his thighs and Mordred's ankles.  
Mordred sighed in relief, their legs shaking.  
"Well... my dick is totally empty now. I have to fill it back up again."  
Astolfo laughed.  
"I'm sure your sperm will come back soon Mordred. If you ever want to go again, let me know."  
"Oh, but I can't wait." Mordred explained. "I need to fill it with something now."  
Mordred grabbed Astolfo's head again, waggling the still erect cock in front of Astolfo's face.  
"But, Mordred, there's nothing I can do-" he started to protest.  
"Oh, don't worry." Mordred suddenly smiled sinisterly.  
"You don't know what you're capable of."  
Mordred leaned forward, their dickhead expanding to fill and take in Astolfo's head. The boy uttered a girlish yelp as his head entered the cavernous cock.  
"Mordred! You lied to me!"  
Mordred chuckled as they pushed forward, their head expanding to fit Astolfo's shoulders. As they got more excited, Mordred's schlong became hard again and lifted Astolfo into the air, torso dangling out of the massive meat.  
"Mmmm... I can't WAIT for you to come in here... my balls are feeling empty."  
Mordred's dick gobbled up Astolfo greedily, consuming him right down to his feet. Mordred peeled the boots off of Astolfo's feet with one hand and rubbed the part of the boy already in their cock with the other.  
"God, you feel good in there. I'm glad I finally found a use for you."  
A small whimper could be heard as Astolfo's feet went SHLUP and down into the cock he slid.  
Mordred's balls churned in anticipation. Astolfo slid and turned into the right nut and settled in.  
"This is payback, you twerp. But I won't let you go to waste. I intend to have an even bigger money shot with your help."  
Mordred's balls were churning and transforming Astolfo into cum as Mordred massaged their balls. They were making some very pleased noises as well.  
Mordred kicked off their own boots and stuck Astolfo's on, just for insult to injury.  
"I'm sorry..." was very faintly heard from Mordred's ballsack.  
"Too late. But, if you come back, we'll be even. Just let me have my fun, geez."  
Mordred massaged their meat once more. Astolfo was nothing but cum at this point, no solid parts remaining. Mordred sighed with pleasure and traipsed over to their next target.  
\----  
"Ara ara? My, Mordred, what big BALLS you have! Displaying something lewd like this to your mother is very uncouth..."  
Raikou relaxed on her bed as Mordred showed off their prowess to her. Raikou opened up her bodysuit to allow easy access to her wet pussy.  
"Mother will have to take care of you again, Mordred... please come and release your seed into Mommy."  
It felt like it happened in just a second, but it was only a little longer. Mordred had Raikou in a mating press, sweat glistening off of her latex bodysuit and her cunt being pounded.  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Mordred was calling, totally shamelessly.  
"Ara ara, yes dear, let it all out inside your Mommy..." Raikou said, but she was also panting and wiping the sweat from her brow.  
"I'm cumming!" Mordred gripped Raikou's sides as they let out their cum inside of Raikou's eager slit. Astolfo was getting ejaculated into one of the lewdest women of Chaldea by Mordred of all people.  
"Sayonara, you goofball..." Mordred said as they watched Astolfo spill all over Raikou's snatch and clothes.  
"What was that dear?" Raikou smiled sweetly as she looked up from the bed.  
"Nothing, mom. Now, let me suck those tits of yours dry."  
Raikou giggled as Mordred lie down and began to suck Raikou's nipple through the latex.  
\----  
Raikou got pregnant. Servants weren't supposed to. She laughed off Mordred's concerns with an "Ara, ara~ How sweet for you to worry about your mom!", but Mordred was wondering what would come of this one horny night of revenge. Eventually, Mordred got an answer.  
Asclepius and Nightingale were helping Raikou through labor one night. Her belly was larger than usual, baffling the doctors.  
Mordred held Raikou's hand, embarrassed.  
"Thank you coming with me, dearie..."  
Mordred blushed and looked away.  
"The baby is coming... coming very fast!" Asclepius shouted.  
Within an instant, a baby had come out- but this baby was no baby.  
Astolfo came out, fully formed. He ripped off the umbilical cord himself and did a little victory dance, even covered in blood from being inside Raikou's womb. Raikou had mercifully passed out.  
"Hell yeah! That was a crazy ride, Mordred! You are one wild lay!" Astolfo yelled.  
Mordred responded with the only thing that they could think was appropriate.  
"Holy shit."


End file.
